Her & Him
by PreepyPunk
Summary: “Are you okay?” “Yes, better than you can probably imagine.”SasuSaku Oneshot, Lots of OOC!


Her & Him

Hellooo, yes I know it's been **quiet **awhile. Well this is due to **complete **boredom and an extremely hot spring break. Sooo this is my maybe return! (Please be nice, it's been so long I fear I'm a bit rusty) This is a SasuSaku (with a slight InoShika) fic, don't like the pairing? Don't read.

Beware the Sasuke OOC! (For those of you who don't know that means; OOC means out of character (It took forever to figure it out!))

-Punk

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it! I mean, really,

_**ME**_**??**

Normal

'_Thoughts'_

'_**InnerSakura' **_

"Talking"

_Summary-_"Are you okay?" "Yes, better than you can probably imagine."

* * *

It was a beautiful autumn day and for one girl, or you could say woman now, ran frantically through her boyfriend's house.

"Where is it?!"

The panicked pink hair woman exclaimed over and over. Her attention was quickly captured by a scuffling in the corner of the kitchen. She turned and saw her birthday puppy holding the item she had been looking for the past hour.

"Katsu! Give that back now!"

She picked up the small pup and took the box that he had in his mouth out. Then she gently put him down and glared at the inoffensive little blue and pink box. Sighing deeply she and the pregnancy test went to the upstairs bathroom.

20 minutes later when she finally emerged, she didn't know whether to be extremely happy or worried. The test had shown up positive. The girl then began to pace her and her boyfriend's room.

'_What am I going to do?! Should I wait and talk to Tsunade first or tell him first?'_

'_**Just tell him you baka!!'**_

'_But what if I'm wrong? He'll be upset!'_

Caught up in her own thoughts she didn't realize someone watching her with concern. Finally the figure gave up their spot in the door way and walked up to the pacing girl.

"Sakura are you okay? What's got you all wound up?"

Sakura spun to face the voice of her best friend and rival.

"Jeeze Ino! You trying to give me a heart attack? Ever heard of knocking?!"

"I did, like 10 times. Now, what's the matter?" the blonde girl responded.

"Err, um, well I might kindasorta have a problem." Sakura suddenly found that Katsu was very interesting to stare at.

"And that problem would be…" Ino prompted.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Really?! No way! How does he feel about it?!"

"That's part of the problem… He doesn't really know yet…" She was now pacing again. "I mean what if this thing's not right? What if it is? How do I tell him? How do I know for sure? You're the expert here I mean your already quiet obviously pregnant! What do, what did you do?" As she came to the end of her rant Ino was beginning to take pity on her friend.

"Go to Tsunade, make sure it's for real, then tell him. That's what I did with Sika-kun"

"Easier said then done. What about my parents? I'm 19, unmarried, and now pregnant! I really don't think their going to like it much." She stopped pacing and stared pleadingly at Ino.

"I thought you gave up on what they thought about you after you stared dating the 'village traitor'? Come on lets go give doctor Tsunade a visit, shall we? And lighten up; this can be a good thing!" She held open the bedroom door and dragged the girl down to the living room and out the front door.

* * *

They were waiting in the hokage's office for quiet some time when the door behind them opened and in came Tsunade.

"Well, I have the results and congrats!" She stood up and hugged her appetence who was like her own daughter.

"Um, thanks." She slowly responded, to shocked to come up with anything more intellectual.

As she left the room in a daze, Ino gushing on how fabulous this was, she again failed to notice someone watching her. That someone followed her to her house where the two girls where saying their goodbyes and going their own ways. As she shut the door behind her him climbed through the kitchen window, pretending he had been there the whole time.

"Oh! Uh, h-hey Sasuke-kun! Are you um, hungry?" Sakura asked shakily as she came through the door to see Sasuke sitting there.

"I ate on the way back from the mission with the dobe. What's wrong, you seem nervous?" He stood up from leaning on the counter to stand in front of her.

"Um, nothing, nothing at all, I was just um, surprised to see you here."

"Surprised? This is kinda my house… You look pale, are you feeling okay?" He reached out to feel her forehead with a slight frown.

"Better than you can probably imagine..." she mumbled under her breath, blushing from the slight contact. Though they had been together for almost a year he still had that kind of affect on her.

"Try me."

"Well… I'm not really sure how to put this… I'm kinda, okay reallypregnantwithyourkid." She admitted while staring at their feet.

She looked up at him when she got no reply. His face was blank as he tried to processes her news, a grin slowly tugging at his lips as he grasped what it meant.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked tentatively as she watched the emotions play across his face.

His lips were suddenly on hers. She was lightheaded by the time he pulled away, his breath as ragged as hers, his onyx eyes boring into hers.

"Yes, better than you can probably imagine."

* * *

Well, it's not much but I was stumped after this part. If you have any ideas, a sequel may be a possibility. So yea just tell me if you have any idea! What did I tell you about the OOC? Huh? Yea some **major **non Sasuke goin on there. Ya know I don't even know why I'm writing this part, no one reads it any more! So I'll just babble for a little longer XD I love smileys don't you?? :P T_T :D D: :O  :/ 8) hahahaha yay! Ill stop now =)

-Punk

Review pretty please!!!!!

Click it!!

I will owe you for ever!!!!!!

CLICK!


End file.
